1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of providing web services. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that can be configured to enable a business to use the Internet to provide employees with tools.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The Internet has become an increasingly popular means for businesses and consumers to transmit information and to buy and sell goods and services. The Internet provides a business with the opportunity to reach a large consumer market. Consequently, businesses have created Internet web sites to engage in commerce with consumers. These types of websites are known as business-to-consumer websites.
The Internet also provides a business with the opportunity to reach a larger business market. For example, the Internet makes it easy for manufacturers to conduct business with their suppliers. Consequently, businesses have created Internet websites to engage in commerce with other businesses. These types of websites are known as business-to-business websites.
A particular segment of the market for information, goods, and services that has gone untapped on the Internet is employees, or workers employed by a variety of businesses with similar employment functions. The employees and workers may be a business's own employees or the employees of other businesses. Employees have particular needs and requirements for information, goods, and services that cannot be met by business-to-business or business-to-consumer websites. For example, the process that a typical consumer would use to purchase goods is entirely different from the process that an employee would use to purchase goods. In this example, a consumer seeking an item would search the Internet for at least one website that offered the desired item for sale. The diligence of the search of websites on the Internet would rest entirely with the consumer. A consumer can choose to search through one website or a dozen. The consumer can then purchase the item from one of the websites with a credit card and await for arrival of the item. The evaluation of the quality of the item, and of the supplier, rest entirely with the consumer.
This method of procurement may not be an acceptable method for an employee of a business. Having each employee spend time on the Internet searching for items is inefficient. Furthermore, for a variety of reasons employees are not typically allowed to purchase items at will at company expense. A managing authority within the business must usually authorize purchases. As a result, businesses typically establish formal procedures for the procurement of assets that an employee needs or desires to perform job-related functions. These formal procedures may be quite time consuming, generate considerable amounts of documentation, and require several layers of employees and managers to function. These formal procedures may result in lower productivity and increased expense.
Additionally, the internal electronic information systems that businesses typically use to assist their employees are limited in their scope. Typically, workers outside the company cannot access these systems to obtain information, goods or services. Furthermore, even a business's employees may not have access to the system when they are away from the business.
The present invention may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.